


and you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me, and at every table i'll save you a seat, lover

by baekili



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of song references, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekili/pseuds/baekili
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak hasn’t spoken to his college friends in years, and he hasn’t spoken to Richie Tozier in even longer. But when Bev drags him out to see his old friend group again, he is still just as drawn in by Richie as he was when they were younger.





	and you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me, and at every table i'll save you a seat, lover

Eddie needed to relax, he had said it himself, and while he hadn’t expected to actually  _ do that, _ Bev was going to make  quick work of figuring out exactly how to go about it.

Bev knows that Eddie has been single (in all ways, she might add) for quite some time - his job got in the way of anything that might have gone further than a coffee date, and it was his most recent dating failure that brought this whole thing about in the first place. Eddie had been asked out by a cute guy who he was actually willing to go further than just lunch at a café with (if you know what he means), but when Eddie had to reschedule multiple times due to his demanding job, the other man had told Eddie that he was _‘thankful you’d give me a shot, but it was just not worth it.’_   


“Well, fuck that!” Bev had yelled when Eddie first told her. He had let out a small, self-deprecating laugh at that.   


“That had been the plan, Bev,” he pouted, chin rested on his hand. His eyes hadn’t left the  t.v. , despite him having no idea what was actually happening on whatever show he had put on. Bev then let out a small laugh, but the wheels were turning in her mind. 

“I just want to go out, relax, have a good time, and maybe get fucked, you know!?” Eddie shouted, and he clicked off his stupid t.v. that he had bought with his stupid money that he had earned at his _stupid_ job, where he would go to for hours at a time, five days a week and sometimes more, instead of being wined and dined by hot guys!    


“Yeah, I do know!” Bev shouted back. “Well, how about we go and get you drunk, find you a hot guy, and make sure you’re then sober enough to properly consent, and get you the dicking of a lifetime!?”    


Eddie had quickly agreed to what Bev was saying, before allowing himself to actually think about it for a moment. 

“Wait, right now?” he asked in disbelief. Bev put her hands on her hips, nodding as if to say,  _ ‘yes, idiot!’ _ and Eddie jumped off of the couch.

“Um, wellit’s been a long time and uh, I’m not really ready at all so maybe we should wait a while?” Eddie stuttered, trying to buy himself a little time to figure out how exactly he could get himself out of this one. Bev rolled her eyes.   


“Edward Kaspbrak, you are going to get dicked tonight, and you are gonna like it!” she cried, and then hastily let him know that he didn’t actually have to have sex with anyone, but he _did_ have to at least go out with some of her friends (since Bev was Eddie’s only friend).    


Eddie sighed, but nodded his head anyway, which leads them to right now, where Eddie is sitting on his bed and staring into his closet, freshly showered and shaved, trying to decide what to wear. He wants to look cute, of course, but not like he was planning on getting fucked. While that may have been his original goal, he really wasn’t the type to do one-night stands, and he would rather be seen as boyfriend material by potential suitors than fucking material by potential dickheads. With that thought in mind, he grabbed his tight black skinny jeans, a clean pair of black socks to wear with his brown loafers (they matched his belt, okay?) and dug through his dresser drawers in search of a nice shirt to wear. He finally settled on a cute long-sleeved white sweater with some weird pastel coloured design on it. It was tight enough to fit him well, but not so tight that he couldn’t breathe, and he felt comfortable and cute looking back in the mirror.   


Now came the hard part : s tyling his hair. Eddie would typically let his hair air dry on his way to work, because it just gave him some extra time to do whatever he might need to (usually sleep), and since he only ever really went out to hang with Bev, he hadn’t had to properly style his hair in some time, but he did remember that it was fairly simple when he was still in college and had time for things like dating. That had only been a couple of years before, but he felt like a totally different person.

Maybe this night would help him get back to being that cute  twink that most people had at least a small crush on. Back in college, he was very openly gay, and despite sometimes coming off as rude because of how feisty he was, underneath that protective layer was a heart of gold and a person who would do anything to protect the people he cared for. This attracted a lot of people that he considered to be his friends, but his work after college had gotten in the way of that. Bev was the only one who really tried, and maybe that was because she was his oldest friend or because he couldn’t bring himself to push her away, but she stuck around. 

Most nights he would be grateful, but he couldn’t help feeling a little resentful towards Bev for pushing him into this (even though it had been his own idea in the first place).

But, despite his anxiety over how the night was going to go, Eddie put on a brave face and started to put some product in his still-wet hair like he used to, and then blow dried it. He then messed around with it a little more until he decided it looked perfect, his curls sat just right and his hair looked soft and shiny. 

_Okay, __Kaspbrak__,_ he thought as he stared into his bathroom mirror, hands gripping the countertop on either side of him._‘__Tonight__ is the night where you stop being so stuck up, and you finally decide to let yourself have fun. Even if you don’t meet anyone you want to be with romantically, you will make friends with Bev’s friends, and you will enjoy it!’_ He then took a deep breath in, let it out, and walked out of his bathroom and down the stairs.   


—

Bev whistled when she saw him coming down, and he blushed, telling her to  _ ‘shut up!’, _ _ _ with a tiny smile on his face. “Damn,  Kaspbrak , I forgot how nice you clean up!” 

Eddie laughed, reaching the bottom step. While he had been in his own bathroom, Bev was getting ready in her own. She was currently wearing her own pair of black jeans, but with Toms on her feet and a blue blouse that complimented her hair. She wasn’t wearing a lot of makeup, maybe just some mascara and lip gloss, but Eddie still thought she looked gorgeous ( _ no hetero, _ he silently laughed.) 

“You look great, Bev, as usual,” he smiled at her. She grinned back, before grabbing his hand and her car keys and dragging him out the door.    


“I called a couple friends,” she explained. “We’re gonna meet them at a Denny’s, and before you complain, it’s because they usually aren’t very busy and there will be seven of us total, so it’s our best bet for a Saturday night.”    


Eddie rolled his eyes, but he understood her logic. It was just that Denny’s reminded him of being a broke college student who could only afford to eat off of the senior ' s menu in the middle of the night because nothing else was open and he desperately needed a coffee. 

“I thought we were  gonna , like... go clubbing, or something?” Eddie questioned. Bev told him to be patient, this was just their first stop so she could ensure that he had food in his stomach before getting him drunk for the first time in a long time. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“Who are the people we’re meeting?” Eddie wondered, setting his phone down after losing yet again in geometry dash and turning to face his friend in the driver’s seat.    


“Just some old friends,” she said, and while Eddie was curious if he knew any of these people, he figured it didn’t matter because he was doing this whether he knew them or not.    


—   


The two pulled into the Denny’s parking lot. It wasn’t too far from their house, but it was far enough that they didn’t want to walk that late at night. He hoped that the club they would go to would also be fairly close by, otherwise they were going to have to take a taxi back, because he knew neither of them would be in any state to drive.    


They got out of the car together, Bev locking up before they reached the door. Eddie opened it up for her and let her in first, partly to be a gentleman but also because he had no idea who he was looking for and he felt awkward about it. He needn’t have worried, though, because the second they walked in they were met with a table that was being _very loud,_ and he knew almost all of them.   


Mike Hanlon was sitting there quietly, a smile on his lips as he listened to his friends ' chat. Ben Hanscom was laughing hard at something that Bill  Denbrough had said. Bill’s arm was wrapped around someone that Eddie didn’t recognize, and Bill was speaking loudly to try to be heard over the sounds of someone he hadn’t expected to ever see again.

Richie Tozier. 

Richie, despite being just as loud as he had always been, looked completely different, but exactly the same at the same time. His hair was still big and curly, but it wasn’t an unruly mess as it always used to be. Now, his hair looked clean and soft, and he had a sort of scruffy beard starting to grow. Eddie couldn’t tell if that was the look he was going for or if he had just forgotten to shave, but he looked just as... well, quite frankly, _hot_ as ever, in Eddie’s mind. His shoulders looked a bit more squared out, and he wasn’t so lanky as he used to be. Eddie could see some lean muscle in his arms, and his jawline had somehow gotten even sharper, but that could just be Eddie forgetting specifics. He was standing at the table, a wide grin on his face as he listened to whatever Bill was trying to say. He ran his hand through his hair, and Eddie caught sight of some muscle in his arm flexing as he did so.    


Eddie gulped.

It had been about four years since he had seen any of them, but he could never forget how shamelessly Richie used to flirt with him back in college, going out of his way to walk Eddie to class, be his partner for anything that they may be assigned in the few classes they shared, and constantly inviting him to parties. Both he and Eddie were fairly popular. Eddie because he was cute, if he’s being honest, and Richie because he was always the light in the room. Everyone was drawn to him, especially Eddie.  The two had had a sort-of friend’s with benefits deal going, even though they weren’t really friends and were much closer to actually dating.  Finally, somewhere in their third year of their four year program, Eddie had worked up the nerve to make a move (something he had  _ never _ had to do before, as guys would usually do that for him) and Richie had, to everybody’s surprise, turned him down and ignored him for the rest of their education. Bev knew all of this, which is why Eddie turned to Bev with a look that could only be described as death, which she returned with a bashful smile before dragging him to their table. 

Eddie was blushing like a madman, and he could tell that none of them had been expecting to see him that night. Clearly Bev hadn’t told them exactly who she wanted to take out, just as she hadn’t told Eddie who they would be meeting. Everyone was staring at Eddie now. Ben and Mike had smiles on their faces, Bill seemed vaguely angry, and the unknown man was looking concernedly at Bill. Eddie could only assume that this man was Bill’s boyfriend.   


Lastly, though, the man who had been standing the whole time, whistled loudly, and in a frankly _horrible_ British accent, yelled, “As I live and breathe, it’s my Eds! My dollface!” Richie grinned.   


“Well from what I recall,  _ Trashmouth _ _ , _ you made sure that I wasn’t your anything, and don’t call me Eds.” Eddie growled. Richie’s smile fell a little, before coming back twice as wide (and twice as fake, Eddie could tell).

“You’re one to t-talk, aren’t you, Eddie?” Everyone turned to Bill when he said that, including Eddie, who furrowed his brows. 

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked, but he thinks he knows exactly what Bill is talking about. The man sitting next to Bill was rubbing Bill’s arm, and Eddie didn’t know either of them well enough to tell if he was doing it for Bill’s sake or his own.

“Don’t p-pretend like you didn’t push all of us away the s-second we graduated, Eddie. We were s-supposed to be a f-_family,_ the six of us. And you just dropped us like we were n-nothing,” Bill fumed.    


“That actually, uh, might’ve been my fault,” Richie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He had the nerve to look guilty. 

“Yeah, what did happen with you guys?” Ben questioned. “You never did tell us.”   


“Well, I- uh,” Richie started, but Eddie quickly interrupted.

“Trashmouth here decided that, despite aggressively flirting with me for something like _three years,_ he didn’t actually want anything to do with me and then proceeded to ignore me after I confessed to him and never spoke to me again.” Eddie crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Richie who was still awkwardly standing.   


“And h-how does that make it okay for you to have d-d-ditched all of us?” Bill asked. Eddie blushed, having no good way of explaining himself without having to get vulnerable, which was the  _ last _ thing he wanted to do that night. But he decided, _ fuck it, _ it wasn’t fair to these people that had stuck around him for his entire college career to not get any sort of closure from the whole shitty situation.

“I just figured that you guys were still friends with Richie and I didn’t want you to have to choose between the two of us, and,” Eddie paused, wringing his hands and blushing. “I thought that if even  _ he _ was tired of me, then surely you guys would be too,” he finished lamely.

Bill was a very emotional person. He got angry very quickly, but it also meant that he was extremely forgiving, and felt other people’s pain as if it were his own, which is why he stood up and walked over to Eddie and said, “It’s been years, Eddie, but I’ve always missed you,” and when Eddie quietly asked _‘truce?’_ he cried, “He’s still so cute!” and gave him a hug, to the chagrin of the man who had been sitting next to Bill.    


After everyone gave Eddie a hug (aside from Richie, who sat down when everyone stood up), Eddie realized that Bev had taken the last seat to the left of Ben, which left Eddie to sit next to Richie. He silently glared at her, but she only smiled before turning to chat with Ben.    


“So, Billy, are you  gonna introduce me to your boyfriend, or what?” Eddie grinned, folding his hands to his lap and leaning a bit closer to hear Bill as he was on the opposite side of the table, but it didn’t really matter anymore because the loudmouthed Richie had been silent for a while. Eddie could feel someone staring at him as he grinned at Bill and his boyfriend, and it didn’t take him much to guess who it was, but he ignored it for the time being. 

“This is Stan!” Bill beamed at the man who was sitting next to him, a lovesick look on his face. The man that Eddie now knew as Stan smiled shyly at Eddie.

“Nice to meet you, Stan, I’m Eddie. You may have guessed but I know everyone here from college. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet sooner.”   


“Well,” Stan spoke to Eddie for the first time that night, “we’ve only been together for a couple of months now, so you haven’t missed too much.” Eddie could tell why Bill liked Stan so much. He was soft spoken, and he balanced out Bill’s need to be loud and heard all of the time. He seemed to help calm him down, and Eddie thinks that if Stan hadn’t been there, Bill wouldn’t have been so quick to forgive him, which he was thankful for. 

“What makes you wanna go out so suddenly, Eddie?” Mike asked, and Mike had always had a way to make everyone feel able to say whatever’s on their mind and make them feel heard, which is probably why Bev decided to shout, “He wants to get fucked!” much to Eddie’s embarrassment.   


Eddie groaned, face flushing as he buried it in his arms on the table. Everyone was staring, and they were lucky that it wasn’t busy and it was too late for there to be kids around, because _everyone_ in the restaurant had heard her.    


“I can _not_ believe you, Bev,” Eddie cried, and while everyone at their table laughed and the other Denny’s patrons went back to their own business, Eddie could still feel a pair of eyes on him. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Richie, who he knew was the culprit. His plan had been to shout something confrontational at Richie, or watch as Richie looked away, embarrassed to be caught, but instead what happened was Richie continued to stare at Eddie, studying his face. Another blush rose up, but Eddie found it hard to look away. Richie had always captivated him, and to his dismay, he still seemed to have that power.    


“What are you staring at?” Eddie asked, much quieter than he had planned to. No one else at the table heard him as Bill went right back to telling some story that held everyone else’s attention. 

“You,” Richie said simply, a small smile on his face. Eddie didn’t think his face could get any darker.    


“Why, did I get ugly or something?” Eddie grumbled. He knew that that wasn’t the case, but for the first time in a long time, he truly had nothing to say. What  _ do _ you say to the man you once had a major crush on (Eddie never wanted to admit exactly how much he really liked Richie, even to himself, especially after Richie decided that he was done with him), who is now staring at you the same way he did when you were much younger, with seemingly no plans of stopping?

Richie snorted, “You’re funny, Eds. You have to know that that’s exactly the opposite. You’re even cuter than you were back then!” Richie grinned.    


_ A _ _ h, there he is, _ Eddie thought,  _ the Richie that reverts to shamelessly flirting instead of admitting what’s on his mind. _ That might have been the reason the two had never worked out. Eddie was (and he would never actually admit this to anyone) in  _ love _ with Richie, a boy who hadn’t told Eddie anything too personal about himself. He was always there to listen to Eddie, but he never wanted to share his own feelings aside from when he would tell Eddie he was cute or had a nice butt, or something. He never said anything too meaningful, not even calling Eddie something as far as  _ beautiful, _ or anything else that wasn’t just some outward thing, so really, Eddie should’ve known the whole time that Richie didn’t  _ actually _ want anything more from him. 

“So , you still can’t be honest with me, huh, Rich?” Eddie hadn’t meant to say the nickname, but if Richie even cared, he didn’t show it.

“I am being honest, Eddie. I missed you.” Richie said, finally turning away to rejoin the conversation. It was Eddie’s turn to stare at Richie. That was genuinely the most honest that Richie had ever been with him, and he didn’t know how to react to that. Should he be honest and say he missed Richie too? No, definitely not. He couldn’t even be honest with himself about that. Tell him to fuck off? Tempting, but Richie might see that as him flirting, as Eddie telling Richie to shut up or fuck off was always a big thing with him. Eddie decided to just leave it and instead continue to talk to the group and ignore Richie, which was easier said than done considering how loud he still is and how often he would turn to look at Eddie. 

—   


Partway through their meal, Eddie had to use the restroom, so he politely excused himself. After he had finished washing his hands and drying them off, he was standing there for a second, picking at his reflection to make sure he still looked as nice as possible.    


“Darlin’,” Richie, who Eddie hadn’t noticed even come in, started speaking and Eddie jumped, lightly smacking Richie’s arm. _Shit, I’m already doing my stupid flirting again,_ Eddie thought.   


“You don’t have to fix yourself up. I still wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off of you either way.” Richie winked. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed at the other man.    


“Quit it, Tozier, I’m still mad at you.” Eddie crossed his arms, and Richie smirked.    


“You could never be mad at me for long, though,” he said, as if he was expecting Eddie to fall into his arms like he was 19 again.   


“Well I’ve been mad at you for about five years now,  Trashmouth , so I’d say that’s pretty good.” 

Richie blinked at Eddie, and he looked actually... sorry. Eddie didn’t think that could be right.   


“Listen, Ed’s,” Richie kept speaking over Eddie’s insistence that he not call him that, “I really need to explain myself for what I did back then.” 

Eddie had never really thought that there _was_ anything to explain, aside from the things he felt were obvious; like that Richie had grown tired of him, or that he had never wanted anything serious to begin with. “Oh, is there anything to explain? I always thought I was just another asshole for you to fuck.”   


Richie winced. “I guess I deserved that one,” and Eddie snorted out a quiet and sarcastic _you think?_   


“Can we, I don’t know, go sit outside for a few minutes? Just to talk, and if you want to leave, we can come back in at any point? I’m kind of being more open with you than I ever have been and I don’t want to be doing that in the middle of some shitty Denny’s bathroom. I feel like I’m in college again,” Richie explained, and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh because he felt the same way.   


In lieu of an answer, Eddie squeezes past the tall man and out the door, but when he turned around to see a dejected Richie standing there, he asked, “Aren’t you coming?” and Richie perked back up like a puppy being asked to go on a walk. He passed Eddie so that he could hold the door outside for him, and Eddie smiled bashfully before walking out. He caught the eye of Bev who looked at him, silently asking him what he was doing, which he only shrugged back to, because he honestly had no idea.   


After finding a nice bench to sit next to each other on, Eddie turned to Richie. “Well, go on,” he motioned for him to start after it being obvious that Richie was too nervous to just start talking.

“Eds, I know that I’ve never been very honest with you. You would always tell me shit about yourself and believe me, I cared  _ so much _ about every detail you ever gave me, but... I’ve never been the type of person who could be open with other people,” Richie started picking at a small hole in his jeans. Eddie was half tempted to put his hand on the  other’s to get him to stop, before remembering that this was _ not _ college and they actually didn’t have that relationship anymore. 

“For me, being honest with someone meant that they had leverage over you that they could use to hurt you. I know it’s probably years too late, but I’ve finally started seeing a therapist to help me just... get over myself and realize that not everyone on the planet wants to hurt me in some way. My parents never allowed me to be vulnerable with them, and when I came out as bi, they just essentially ignored it and pretended I was straight because I mostly dated girls in my hometown, which was mainly because there were very few gay boys back there, but that’s beside the point. When I was with you, Eds, I felt like... like I could tell you anything, and it was my own come-ups that stopped me from doing that, and I’m so sorry for pushing you away when all you ever did was tell me the truth.” Richie wasn’t crying or anything, but his voice had gone very quiet which made Eddie want to dry his non-existent tears. Or maybe he just wanted to touch him. Either way, he kept listening. 

“I know that our relationship was in the past, but just looking at you reminds me of how happy you made me. And now that I’ve seen you again, I never want you out of my sight. So , if you ever want to ask me anything, I promise you I will answer, even the dumbest things. You could literally ask me when the last time I shit my pants was and I will tell you.”

Eddie giggled, and Richie smiled adoringly at the other man. “When was the last time you shit your pants?”

“Too recent.” 

Eddie laughed hard, wiping tears from his eyes and starting to wheeze. Richie laughed with him, and the two leaned against each other, finally calming down.

“So , does this mean you’ll give me another chance?” Richie asked, and Eddie could see the hopeful look on his face which made him smile softly. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

The two men smiled at each other, and it felt... right. It also felt like Eddie couldn’t look away from Richie’s lips, and he subconsciously started to lean a little closer, and Richie’s hand slowly started to reach up, and those lips were so close, he would just have to lean a little further and-   


“Alright, let’s hit the streets, fellas!” Bev called out, causing the two to jump apart, awkwardly getting up and looking anywhere but at each other. Eddie sent Bev a death glare, and she mouthed,_‘no one’s stopping you!’_ but Eddie grumbled and started to head towards Bev’s car.    


“Ah, ah, ah!” Eddie could hear her smile. “We’re  gonna carpool, this Denny’s is closer to all of us than the club will be. I’m taking Bill, Stan and Ben, and Richie’s  gonna drive you and Mike over.” 

Eddie seriously could have killed her if she hadn’t paid for his meal. She gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek, and opened Richie’s passenger door for him. He was about to say that he would much rather sit in the back, especially after what Bev had just interrupted, but she was having none of it, and simply pushed him into the car and shut the door behind him.    


When Richie got in the car and realized that Eddie was in his passenger seat, he quirked a brow in surprise, and Eddie blushed and just said, “Bev,” which was usually enough explanation. It was in this case as well, and Richie got in and buckled up, Mike following shortly behind him.    


“So, Eddie Spaghetti, I hear you want to, what was it, get fucked tonight?” Richie was wearing the most shit-eating grin Eddie had ever seen, and he blushed red as a tomato.   


“Well, the plan was to meet someone in the first place, which I guess I’ve done,” he hadn’t meant to say it, but he then stared wide eyed at a Richie after realizing exactly what he had said. Richie only smirked, starting up the car and beginning to pull out. 

“You mean Stan?” Mike asked, wondering who else Eddie could have possibly met in that short time. 

“No, uh, a waiter. I met a waiter at the restaurant and he, uh, gave me his number?” Eddie finished it in a question, and Mike hummed, but Richie wasn’t so easily fooled.    


“Oh, was this waiter tall, dark and handsome?” He asked, his left hand on the steering wheel and the other on the centre console, almost like an invitation. Eddie felt like fucking Taylor Swift. _‘He’s got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart,’_ he hummed quietly. Richie laughed at what he was humming, turning his hand over in an invitation. On any other occasion with any other guy, Eddie would have just rolled his eyes and turned away.   


So why did he grab Richie’s hand that time?

If Mike saw anything unusual, he ignored it, which was good because Eddie was worried he was going to hurt himself from blushing so hard. Richie very quietly whispered, “I forgot how much you blushed. I love it,” almost like Eddie wasn’t supposed to hear it. It made him look over in wonder, and Richie’s own cheeks were beginning to flush, which lead Eddie to believe that he was not, in fact, meant to hear that.    


—   


When they reached the club, Eddie unhooked his seatbelt, and he was about to open his door when it magically opened for him. The murmuring of, “M’lady,” had Eddie realize that it was not magic that opened his door, but a certain dark-haired giant who had somehow gotten out of the car and ran all the way around like they were in a Twilight movie just to open his door. Eddie decided not to thank him verbally, instead squeezing Richie’s arm, which he knew he’d understand.   


The other group had arrived just before them, and Bev and Ben were making their way over while Bill and Stan headed towards the doors. 

“They’re gonna try and find us a table,” Bev explained, and then she got a good look at Eddie’s rosy cheeks, how close they were standing, and the way Richie couldn’t stop staring at the smaller man with a wide, loving smile on his face. Eddie gave Bev a look to drop it, but she came over to him and put her arm through his anyway.   


Bev winked at Richie. “Why don’t you get our lovely Eddie here a drink to start, Rich?”    


Richie nodded, “Peach Bellini, right, Eds?” he laughed, putting his hands in his pockets and making his way to the door.

“So, _Eds,_ when did you two get so close again, hm?” Bev questioned.    


Eddie’s cheeks burned, “Well, at dinner, he was like... staring at me, and I turned to him and I was gonna be like, ‘What the fuck are you staring at?’ but when I actually looked at him, he had this look on his face and I just... froze, you know?” Bev nodded in understanding.   


“And so, I asked him what he was staring at but it came out a lot less angry than I had intended it to, and Richie just goes, ‘You,’”   


Eddie explained how he met the dark - haired man in the bathroom and then talked to him on a bench outside, and Bev cooed at how cute her friends were.

“He really has changed,” she started. “I never used to know anything about him, and I hadn’t really realized it until he suddenly tells us he’s seeing a therapist and he starts to tell us all of this crazy shit about his life. I felt so bad for not even realizing that we never knew that stuff, but-.”   


Eddie cut her off, “That’s just how he was, and I only began to notice that he never told me anything about himself when I would ask him something and he would just flirt with me to dodge it. He doesn’t flirt with you guys; he probably did something like... I don’t know, put on a YouTube video or something to distract you. It’s not your fault if you didn’t notice,” he gave Bev’s shoulder a small rub, and she smiled gratefully at him.   


Bev clapped her hands. “Okay, enough chit chat, get in there and get  your mans!”

—

Bev went in first, and Eddie took a puff from his inhaler to help him calm down. He knew that once he had some alcohol in him, he’d be okay, but at that moment he had no idea what he was going to walk into. Was Richie going to keep flirting with him, ignore him, or just, God forbid, be _friendly?_ Eddie didn’t want that. No matter how annoying the other man can get, Eddie doesn’t want to be treated like anyone else. He had always loved the way that Richie made him feel, and if they were reuniting, he wanted that feeling back.   


With a deep breath in and out,  Eddie showed the bouncer his i.d. and walked into the club. The music was fairly loud, but he could find his friends pretty easily. They decided on a round booth at the back, and the last open spot, yet again, was next to Richie, but this time it brought a small smile to his face.

“Look, everyone, it’s dollface!” Richie shouted. Everyone turned to him, including people he didn’t know who had the nerve to check him out. He only wanted one person to check him out tonight, dammit!   


He lightly smacked Richie on the arm, whose eyes were trained to his every move yet again. It was so weird. He never used to do that before, but now it was like he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Eddie. And Eddie was... intoxicated by it. He never wanted those eyes off of him again.    


“Thank you for the drink,” Eddie murmured, taking a small sip. Richie nodded at him, taking a sip of his own whiskey. 

As the table chatted away, Eddie felt a hand settle on his thigh. When he looked over, Richie was surprisingly not looking at him, but that was definitely his hand resting there.    


Well, two can play at that game, Eddie thought, and put his own hand on Richie’s lap, dangerously close to his crotch. He took a sip of his Bellini, pretending not to notice the pair of eyes on his face as he smirked into his glass. Richie let out a breath through his nose, and Eddie turned to him with the most innocent look he could give. Richie softly groaned, mumbling something about what Eddie has always done to him. It made the smaller man smile, and he finished off his glass. 

“I’m  gonna grab another drink, I’ll be back in a second,” Eddie told the group. He stood by the bar, waiting until the bartender could serve him, and not a minute later did someone’s hand land on his butt.

“Richie, not now-,” he sighed, but to his dismay it was not  Richie’s voice that asked him who he was talking about. 

“Oh, um,” he took a glance at his table, seeing Richie with a white knuckled hold on his whiskey as he stared at Eddie. Normally, Eddie would love the attention from both men, because it both meant that yeah, he had still got it, but also that Richie was jealous. This time, however, he only felt uncomfortable.   


“He’s my boyfriend,” Eddie lied in the hopes that this would make this man go away. A lot of men didn’t care about your own wants, but if you were taken, they would respect that. But not this man, who simply looked around, said, “I don’t see anyone,” and lightly squeezed Eddie’s ass. Eddie squeaked, jumping away from this unknown man. Now that he could get a good look at his face, he saw that this man might have been someone he would have gone for even a few weeks ago, but he only had one man in mind that night, and it certainly wasn’t this dickhead.   


Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Richie suddenly appeared next to him, ripping the man ' s hand away from the smaller man’s ass. 

“And who might you be?” the unknown asshole asked. 

“I’m his boyfriend, and I’d appreciate it if you’d get your hands off of him. He’s clearly not interested.” Eddie moved so he was standing a little bit behind Richie, and Richie told Eddie to head back to the table. He did so obediently, and Bev both looked worried and happy at the same time.    


“So, is  Trashmouth your  k night in shining  armor or what?” She laughed, letting Eddie take a sip of his drink. He didn’t answer, just turned to see whatever Richie was going to do. 

Which turned out to be walk over to Eddie with a sangria and an angry look on his face. Eddie stood up to let the other man sit down, and this time it was Eddie’s hand that rested on Richie’s lap first, to try and calm him down a little. He was okay, he had had worse at clubs, and they were fine. Richie let out the tension he was holding in his shoulders, and smiled gratefully at the smaller man.    


“I feel like dancing!” Eddie suddenly said, because he didn’t know what to do with that look in Richie’s eyes. 

Said man laughed. “Well, you’re in luck, because I’m about to go DJ for a while!”    


Eddie gasped, “You’re a DJ? But Rich, that was your dream!”   


Richie nodded, telling Eddie about how he had a small radio show during the weeks and on weekends he DJed at different clubs for a little extra money. Eddie was so happy for him, he gave him a small hug and whispered, “I’m proud of you,” into his ear. Richie flushed red, before excusing himself to get ready. 

Eddie couldn’t wait to see how he would DJ. He always played the best songs in college, and he knew that this would be no different. If anyone at the table saw how excited he was, they didn’t say anything, but Bev grabbed his hands and led him to the dance floor after a few minutes had passed and he finished his drink. 

Richie came out on stage about fifteen minutes later and switched places with the DJ that was currently there. A couple of people were cheering for him, so Eddie guessed that he had started to get a bit of a fanbase.

_ Good for him,  _ Eddie thought.

“Hey, everyone! I’m  Trashmouth , and I’ll be your DJ for the next hour, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!” The crowd cheered for Richie, and Eddie was a little bit in awe. Richie was so confident on stage, and it was clear that he was great at his job. It almost made Eddie want to cry, because despite being so very  _ angry  _ at Richie for all of those years, he had always wanted him to be happy. 

At first, Eddie had just been swaying side to side with Bev, but when a Carly Rae Jepsen mix came on (and a quick glance at the DJ with a shit eating grin told him that he had remembered how much Eddie loved her) he just  _ had  _ to start dancing like he really meant it. 

He started with a light grind on Bev, and they were both out of breath from laughing. Bev was miming smacking his ass while she held his hip. Eddie giggled when he realized what she was doing, before turning around and taking her hands in his. They took turns dipping each other, and Eddie still remembered some of the moves he had learned in one of the extra-curricular dance  classes he had taken in college. 

Next was a remix of Truth Hurts by  Lizzo , which  _ obviously  _ Eddie had to give his all to, and eventually each song just blended with the next until Bev had to sit down.

“Love you, Eddie, but I am  _ dying,”  _ She explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a smile which he returned. Now that it was just Eddie again, he just softly swayed by himself and watched Richie on stage. 

It was weird to see Richie so in his element, but it was also kind of... turning him on, if he’s honest. Richie let the crowd know that this would be his last song of the night, and the crowd was clearly disappointed, so he let them know that he would be back next week.

Finally, a song that Eddie had avoided for years came on: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Eddie audibly gasped and looked up at Richie who was staring right back at him.

When they had been in college together and still on speaking terms, Richie liked to go on drives with Eddie while he held his hand and serenaded him, but every time they did Richie would have to do a very aggressive rendition of this song, and while Eddie had never admitted it, he  _ lived  _ for those moments. He was currently frozen in place, and neither man let their eyes leave the other.

Richie smiled so genuinely at Eddie that his cheeks tinted pink, and when the song  ended, he closed out he and Richie’s tab and went back to their table.

“Richie and I are  gonna leave now,” Eddie told the group, and while everyone seemed disappointed, Bev was giving him the biggest smirk he had ever seen, and mouthed  _ ‘use protection!’ _ at him.

He responded with a middle finger.

“Whoa, Eds  Spaghedds , are you leaving?” Richie asked when he came up behind Eddie and wrapped his arm around his waist. Eddie shook his head and said, “No,  _ we’re  _ leaving,” to which Richie asked if that meant everyone, and Eddie had to say  _ no, just us, Rich. _

It was Richie’s turn now to blush, but he didn’t seem embarrassed at all. Instead, he bowed to his friends, grabbed he and Eddie’s coats, and motioned for Eddie to go first.

“So, I know that you said we’re leaving together, but if you’re just wanting to go home or something I understand. I don’t want you to feel like you have to come with me just because I, like, played fuckin’  _ Teenage Dream _ , or whatever.” Richie stuttered out. To Eddie, it was endearing, but not what he wanted to do. He patted Richie’s cheek, grabbed his hand, and led him to the taller man’s car.

While Eddie probably shouldn’t drive in this state, Richie hadn’t had much to drink, and he had had an hour to sober up from any that he did have, so he opened Eddie’s door like he had before, let the smaller man in, and got into his own seat to start it up.

The drive to Eddie’s house was short. Eddie got out of the car and started walking towards the door, before realizing that Richie wasn’t following him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the other man, to which Richie just rolled down his window.

“Aren’t you coming, Rich?” Eddie asked.

Richie shrugged. “Do you want me to come, Eds? Like I said before, I don’t have to.”

Eddie huffed, and walked over to  Richie’s window. 

“Clearly, I wasn’t being straightforward enough, Rich, but when I said I found someone at Denny’s, I wasn’t lying. And I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to get fucked tonight either.”

Richie was out of the car in seconds, scrambling with his seatbelt and then his door. When he got out of the car (a little breathless), he leaned one arm against it and winked at Eddie, who laughed at Richie’s antics and started to drag him inside.

\--

“So, how are we doing this?” Richie asked when they reached  Eddie’s room. 

“Well, either you can start kissing me or you can get to explaining how you shit your pants recently-” Eddie was cut off by Richie pulling him into his arms and kissing him all over his face, and Eddie giggled, wriggling around in his grasp until Richie finally –  _ finally –  _ reached Eddie’s lips. 

They didn’t mess around this time: the kiss was deep, and Eddie sighed into it, reaching up to put his hands in Richie’s hair, who still had his own arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist. When Richie started to pull away, Eddie pouted and tried to push back up towards him, but Richie just laughed against his lips.

“I could seriously kiss you forever, babe, but I just need to know something before we keep going with this,” Richie started, and Eddie huffed with impatience.

“Is this just a one-time thing? Are we  gonna be like... friends who fuck sometimes? Or does this mean as much to you as it does to me? Because I’m sorry, Eds, but you’re the person I want to kiss like this for the rest of my life, and if this is the only  chance I’m  gonna get, I need to know now so I can make sure I remember it all,” Richie said nervously. Eddie stared wide eyed up at Richie, who, to his word, was scanning the smaller man’s face like he was going to forget it.

Eddie moved his hands from Richie’s hair to cup his cheeks, and stood on his tippy-toes to leave a small kiss on the other man’s forehead.

“Richie, I have been waiting to do this with you as more than friends for six years,” Eddie stuttered as he heard the wheels turning in Richie’s head. “I don’t want to just be friends.”

Clearly, that was all that Richie needed to hear before leaning down and kissing Eddie again, only this time, he didn’t stop. He started moving his lips down Eddie’s neck, who had always been extremely ticklish, and Richie knew this and didn’t stop when Eddie began laughing like crazy. He only smiled against the other man, and whispered  _ cute, cute, cute,  _ and started to nibble and suck on Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s laughter dissolved into quiet moans, which Richie would freely admit was the best thing he had ever heard. 

“Take this  _ off,”  _ Eddie whined, hands under Richie’s shirt. Richie quickly obliged, pulling his shirt over his head. Eddie sucked in a breath, and the taller man grinned down at him. 

Eddie had known at Denny’s that Richie had gotten fairly muscular since he had last seen him, but he hadn’t been expecting the beginnings of a six pack to be visible. 

“Okay, Eds, I know I’m ripped as shit now,” Eddie smacked him and Richie laughed. “But I have been dreaming of your gorgeous bod for years, so if you don’t get naked  real quick, I think I might start crying.”

Eddie giggled, pulling away from Richie and took his sweater off, letting it drop on the floor, which was quickly followed by Eddie’s jeans and shoes, which left him in nothing but his underwear.

Richie couldn’t decide if he should get Eddie to take them off or leave them on, at this point, because to his surprise, Eddie had never grown out of wearing those silky panties that showed off his ass. 

“Like what you see?” Eddie laughed and did a small spin for Richie, and stopped when he was facing the wall so that Richie got a clear view of the baby blue thong he was wearing, and Richie’s mouth dried instantly.

“Holy shit,  _ yes,”  _ Richie gasped, hands immediately reaching out to grab at Eddie’s ass, murmuring  _ ‘so gorgeous,’  _ and Eddie grinned before making Richie’s decision for him and slowly wiggling out of the tight thong. When he turned around, Richie’s hands and eyes were darting all over him.

“I’m glad you like it, Rich, but I’m seriously  gonna need you to take off your pants, now,” Eddie moaned when Richie lightly smacked his ass, hands going up to grip the other man’s strong arms. Richie reached down and unbuttoned his pants, throwing them alongside the rest of his clothing in the same pile as Eddie’s.

Richie started leading them towards the bed, where the back of Eddie’s knees hit the mattress and he went down, pulling Richie with him. Richie leaned his arm over and opened up the bedside table drawer, hoping that Eddie still kept everything in there like he used to, and with an  _ ‘aha!’,  _ Richie dropped a condom and bottle of lube onto the bed next to them.

“How do you want this, Eds?” Richie asked, and Eddie spread his legs out in front of the taller man and said, “Like this. I want to see you,” and Richie groaned, grabbing the lube and starting to slick up his fingers.

His first finger slowly circled Eddie’s hole, and Eddie whined. Richie decided not to tease him –  _ much –  _ and let the first finger push into him.

He had forgotten just how  _ tight  _ the smaller man was, and it took a little bit to get to the point where he could easily move. With only one finger, he easily managed to find Eddie’s prostate. He still knew  Eddie’s body inside and out, and despite it having been a few years, neither of them had changed in that regard too much.

Eddie cried out, hand reaching down to grip Richie’s own. “Too much?” Richie asked, starting to pull his finger out. Eddie whined, gasping, “Too  _ little _ ,” and Richie huffed out a laugh before starting to push in the second finger.

While Richie had forgotten how tight Eddie was, Eddie had forgotten just how long the other man’s fingers were, and he easily became a moaning, quivering mess at Richie’s ministrations. After a little while with the third finger, Eddie moaned, “I’m ready, Richie,  _ please,”  _ and Richie smirked.

“You’re  gonna need to convince me a bit more, darlin’, I’ve just barely gotten started!” 

Eddie whined, high-pitched in the back of his throat, and cried out, “R- _ Richie,  _ please fuck me with your fat cock,  _ please,  _ I  _ need  _ it,” and Richie had never been one to deny such a request.

He pulled his fingers out of Eddie, who moaned at the loss, and quickly ripped open the condom packet. He pushed it on himself, and then lubed himself up generously. The head of his cock touched Eddie’s hole, who groaned at the sensation.

“Are you ready, babe?” He asked, and Eddie frantically nodded his head. 

“Please, Rich,” he moaned, and that was all it took for Richie to slowly start to enter Eddie. 

Eddie went still, mouth hanging open and no sound coming out. He had forgotten that Richie was so big, and Richie had to stop multiple times to let Eddie adjust before continuing.

Finally, Richie bottomed out, and Eddie’s nostrils  flared . 

“Are you okay, Eds?” Richie asked worriedly, and Eddie nodded. 

“Just give me a second,” he said, and let himself relax around Richie. Eventually, any pain he was feeling had dissipated, and he motioned for Richie to start again. As Richie slowly pulled out (Eddie was still too tight to go any faster), Eddie let out a low groan that Richie mirrored.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re tight, Eds, J _ -Jesus,”  _ and Eddie smiled up at the other man, whose eyes were closed tight and he looked like he was going to come any second.

When he pushed back in, Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a moan that trailed off into a whine when Richie bottomed out again. He was so deep inside him; Eddie could swear that he could feel him in his throat.

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Richie praised, and Eddie didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed at how loud he was when Richie started to thrust in and out of him, slowly picking up the pace until he was ramming Eddie so hard that the bed was hitting the wall. They were lucky that Eddie and Bev didn’t have any  neighbors , or else they would easily hear just how loud they were being.

“Richie, fuck, you’re s-so deep, ah-” Eddie cried out, and Richie stilled.

“I  wanna try something different,” he said, and Eddie nodded his head. He would agree to literally anything if it meant that Richie would keep fucking him. 

Richie turned Eddie onto his side, and pushed both of Eddie’s legs up to his chest. When he re-entered Eddie, the smaller man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and a high-pitched whine left his lips. Somehow the new angle made Richie even deeper, and Eddie was seeing stars.

“Richie, Richie, fuck, I’m  gonna come, holy shit, I’m  gonna _ come,”  _ he moaned long and loud, and Richie grunted back.

“Me too, babe, holy shit. Come on my cock, I know you can,  _ fuck,”  _ and Richie started hitting Eddie’s prostate with every thrust. Eddie was moaning unabashedly, crying out for more (of what, he honestly didn’t know), until Richie pulled out all the way and slammed into Eddie’s prostate, reaching the deepest he had that night, and Eddie’s fingers were gripping the bedsheets so tight they were turning white, and instantly came around Richie’s cock. His own dick was letting out spurts of cum that were almost hitting himself in the face from the angle, and his hole was fluttering so tightly around Richie that it only took him a few more thrusts for him to start coming himself.

“Fuuuck, Eds,” he groaned, low in his throat and head thrown back. He thrusted into Eddie a few more times as he came, and Eddie cried out at the overstimulation. Finally, Richie finished, and he sat there for a few seconds with sweat beading up his forehead before he slowly pulled out. Eddie whimpered, and it sounded so hot that Richie wished he could get hard again so he could keep fucking the other boy.

Richie took off the condom and tied it up, throwing it in the garbage bin that Eddie had next to the  bed. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered into Eddie’s hair where he left a kiss on the top of Eddie’s head. He came back not 30 seconds later with a warm washcloth that Eddie knew he had left on the towel rack in the bathroom, and he would have complained that it was probably dirty if he weren’t feeling so fucked out that he might pass out at any second.

Richie gently cleaned Eddie off, before throwing the towel into their pile of dirty clothes and climbing in next to Eddie. Eddie sighed against Richie’s chest, hands reaching up to run over his body. Richie’s hold on the smaller man tightened, and he felt a few tears reach his eyes. He mumbled, “I missed you, Eddie,” and Eddie looked up to see the tears running down  Richie’s face.

“Oh, sweetie,” he smiled, his own eyes filling with tears as he reached up to wipe them away from Richie’s face. “I missed you too. So much,” he sighed, and Richie leaned down to give him a kiss on the nose.

He began humming out a melody that Eddie instantly recognized, and Eddie grinned into Richie’s chest.

_I'ma__ get your heart racing_   
_In my skin-tight jeans_   
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

“We aren’t teenagers anymore, Rich, we should get a new song,” Eddie laughed. Richie smiled lovingly at the other boy.

“Well you make me feel like a teenager, Ed’s,” and Eddie lightly hit Richie on the shoulder.

“You make me feel like I’m a fuckin’ preschool teacher, Rich, and don’t call me that,” he beamed up at him. 

“Yeah? Well you make me feel like I finally got  somethin ’ fuckin’ right.”

_Let you put your hands on me_   
_In my skin-tight jeans_   
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i wrote most of this fairly quickly because i was obsessed with the idea. i hope you guys enjoyed it! i have plans for more reddie fics, and if you have any requests let me know! please leave a comment and tell me what you thought <3
> 
> edit: if i were to make a prequel to this to show them in college, would that be something you’d be interested in?


End file.
